


Late, Late At Night

by Nereol



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Jealousy, Johnny + V tattoo, Johnny is jealous, Sharing a Bed, Val (fem-streetkid-V), can be read as pre-relationship, i guess, kinda ...Johnny, mild Holdin' On Spoilers, need a power nap - wanna join me?, platonic or romantic, post Holdin' On, sorry - English is my second language!, with Kerry or Johnny? I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereol/pseuds/Nereol
Summary: "Uhm..." Kerry looks down at her slightly frowning. "You two talked again?"Val sighs in annoyance. "More like 'we argued again'."Kerry can't help but grin. "He was always good at that."Val's still avoiding Kerry eyes. "He's such a dick." She sighs again."Well" Kerry chuckles. "Can't deny that."That's when Johnny starts talking again from across the room. "Fine, just talk about me as if I weren't here, af if I were..."But Val interrupts him without looking at him. She knows exactly what he just wanted to say. "Johnny, you ARE dead."
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Kerry Eurodyne/Female V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 19





	Late, Late At Night

Val's head aches and she sighs while walking up the stairs in Kerry's mansion. Giving Johnny control was exhausting. The fact that he drank a lot doesn't help either. She rubs her temple with one hand.  
'Why does my cheek feel like I've taken a punch?' She grimaces as she strokes the right side of her face.  
"'Cause Ker slapped me... you..." Johnny's voice in her head and she sighs.  
Kerry's lying in his bed on two thick pillows his hands folded behind his head. And legs spread wide, still wearing just briefs and his bathrobe, and Val has to pull herself together not to stare at his crotch. He doesn't look at her, when she walks over to him.

"Feel like shit, too?" Val stops next to his bed.  
"Nah, need a power nap." Then Kerry's looking at her with a slight smirk. "Wanna join me?"  
Johnny appears glitching immediately standing with his arms crossed by the other side of the bed. "Let's go V. He's joking." He sounds annoyed. When does he not...

Val's answering him in her thoughts. "Ya sure about this?" She smirks. "I don't think so."  
Johnny looks at her, aviators on she can't see his eyes, but looks like he's pissed. "Oh, you won't..."  
But Val interrupts him. "Oh, I will!" She answers firmly. "I'm tired as fuck, I won't drive all over the city right now."  
"You can't be serious!" Johnny's voice is loud now and stares at Val from across the bed.  
"You aren't long enough in my head to know exactly that I am?" She stares back at him and Johnny turns around runs his hand over his face groaning.

"Uh... V? You okay?" She's almost forgotten Kerry's still there, lying on his bed between them.  
"What... yes" She looks at Kerry who's looking at her frowning.  
"You're starring into space." Kerry looks more or less at Johnny or just where Val's looking before, because of course he can't see Johnny.  
"Oh, I..." Val sighs and avoids Kerry's eyes. "I just talked to Johnny."  
"To..." Kerry takes a moment to think about that. "In your thoughts?"  
"Yeah..." Val shrugs and her gaze follows Johnny as he paces up and down the room. "...kinda."

Kerry looks confused. "That's... weird."  
"Yeah, it's even weirder that I can tell ya 'bout it..." She looks at Kerry. "That you know he's there." Then she start so take off her steel-toe boots. "He say's you're joking."  
"What are you..?" Kerry eyes her. "Joking 'bout what?"  
Val takes off her socks and stuffs them into her boots before looking at Kerry with a smirk. "About joining you, takin' a nap."  
"Uhm..." Kerry isn't sure about it himself, whether it was just a joke.

"You know what." She takes off her jacket. "I don't care if it was a joke. I'm fucking tired." She drops her jacket at the floor next to her boots.  
Kerry looks at her a bit puzzled, eyebrows raised. Then his gaze falls on her chest, where the outlines of her pierced nipples show through her tank top.  
Val's hands are at the zipper of her pants now.  
"Are you kidding me?" Johnny shouts from across the room. Val ignores him, opens her pants.

"What..." Kerry looks at Val's hands. "...are ya doin'?"  
"Oh, I'll not sleep in this. Not exactly comfortable." She answers casually. "You're just wearing briefs, Kerry. I keep myself from staring at your crotch constantly." She smirks at him before she starts to pull down the tight pants. "So it's just fair play."  
Kerry swallows. He's usually not shy, has seen enough in his life. But Val is a lot.  
Pants half way down Val looks at him, bent forward. "Besides, I'm supposed to be your new output, right?" She winks at him and then winces a little when Johnny's yelling again.  
"You heard that?!" He sounds startled, his voice almost cracks.

"You..." Kerry's gaze is on her chest again. Bent forward her boobs are near to completely exposed by the loose neckline. Kerry swallows hard and puts himself together. "You've heard us?"  
Val steps out of her pants, which are lying on the floor now. "Bits 'n' pieces." She shrugs.  
That's when Kerry sees the tattoo on her right arm. 'Johnny + V' in a heart. Val can see confusion and disbelief in Kerry's face and follows his gaze. "Oh..." She raises her arm a little. "That's..." She sighs and shakes her head slightly. "That's what happend when I gave him control the first time."  
"You..." Kerry stares at the ink still in disbelief. "You're telling me, that Johnny..." He's speechless.  
Val shrugs again. "At least it's small enough to cover it up with something... better."  
"What!?" Now it's Johnny who's looking at Val in disbelief, frowning and his eyes are going back and forth between her face and the tattoo.

Val's still ignoring him and now just in panties and her loose top she sits down at the edge of Kerry's bed.  
"Move a lil'." She turns around to look at Kerry. "Well, unless you want me to snuggle up." She winks and Kerry shifts a little. Johnny stands with his back to the bed and his arms crossed in front of his chest looking out of a large window.  
"Letting Johnny take control is just fucking exhausting every time." Val stretches her arms and yawns. "I wouldn't want to drive all the way to Watson right now." She looks at Kerry and smiles. "So, thanks."

"No problem." Kerry eyes her as she shifts down a bit more, stealing a pillow from him and is getting comfortable.  
"Just so you know..." She rolls over, one arm under her pillow and looks up to Kerry with a smirk. "I'll probably cuddle up after I fall asleep."  
Kerry chuckles low. "Oh, I don't mind."  
Val can hear Johnny's groaning, but ignores him. "Well..." An evil grin on her lips. "We could cuddle now."  
Kerry isn't quite sure if she's joking. But based on how he's gotten to know her in the last few minutes, she's probably serious.

Johnny has turned around, continuing to rant. "Seriously? Out of all people, Ker? V, you're just..." He runs his hand over his face and Val props herself up a little, to look at him. Kerry follows her gaze but of course he can't see Johnny so he looks at Val from the side as she frowns in annoyance.  
"There are enough other people in this city." Johnny's voice is loud again. "...not that ya didn't know, you already fucked about half of 'em!" He gesticulates with his arms.

Val remains unimpressed and looks at him annoyed. "Since it seems to bother you so much -" Her voice is calm. "Should I take beta blockers?"  
"Hell no!" Johnny's answer comes quickly.  
Val cocks an eyebrow. "So... am I gettin' it right? Usually you complain when I didn't take some and ya telling me how terrible it is being stuck in my head cause you ' _have to witness how I'm fucking everyone who can't flee fast enough_ '." She emphasizes the last part.

Johnny winces a little, because Val's remembered his words, words he said just weeks ago. "You remember..." He mumbles, but she pays no attention, keeps talking to him through her thoughts.. "But now, out of all moments, I'm not allowed to take some beta blockers." Her voice is still calm but she looks angry. "Ya afraid leavin' me alone with 'im or what?"  
Johnny says nothing, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

As she continues she sounds mad. "I just let ya alone with him. I trusted you with that. Even after what ya did the first time!" She groans. "Ya jealous or what?"  
"I'm..." Johnny's about to answer when he falls silent, realizing he has no idea how to answer. She's right, she trusted him. But jealous? Who of exactly? It was he who kinda introduced her to Kerry - and definitely not to fill a blank space on her long list of crushes. Hell no - Ker is old enough to be her grandpa... and he's one of very few people knowing about Johnny and the relic. And one of even fewer people who really knew him. Thinking 'bout it - the only person besides Rogue. Leaving Val alone with him... with him of all people.

Fragments of his thoughts appear in Val's mind, but she can't figure them out. She feels annoyance and anger - are those her feelings or his? Confusion - clearly hers and his. And... a hint of jealousy, somewhere at the very back, as if he were pushing it away. Val frowns and tries to ignore his thoughts and feelings. She's not going to ask him about it. He has to figure that out for himself, that's his problem and not hers.

"What? You have nothin' to say anymore?" Val's angry voice interrupts his thoughts and Johnny startles a little, looking at her with a frown. She's right, he has no idea, what to say. His own thoughts are confusing him.  
"Whatever." Val speaks out loud and turns away from Johnny, lies down again facing Kerry but doesn't really looking at him.

"Uhm..." Kerry looks down at her slightly frowning. "You two talked again?"  
Val sighs in annoyance. "More like 'we argued again'."  
Kerry can't help but grin. "He was always good at that."  
Val's still avoiding Kerry eyes. "He's such a dick." She sighs again.  
"Well" Kerry chuckles. "Can't deny that."

That's when Johnny starts talking again from across the room. "Fine, just talk about me as if I weren't here, af if I were..."  
But Val interrupts him without looking at him. She knows exactly what he just wanted to say. "Johnny, you ARE dead." Her voice is calm again, almost carelessly.  
"Must be exhausting to have him around 24/7." Kerry continues, not hearing anything of their conversation.  
"What the fuck, Kerry!" Johnny shouts angry.

Val has decided to ignore him completely now and answers Kerry. "It is... sometimes." She yawns and continues with lower voice. "Thanks Kerry, very hospitable of ya."  
"No problem, kid." Kerry moves down so that he's lying on his back next to her. He lifts his right arm, looking at Val with a smile. "Come here."  
Val shifts closer with a grin, rests her head on his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his bathrobe at her cheek and places one arm over him. The arm with the tattoo.

Kerry's looking at it for a moment, then he wraps his right arm around her shoulders and while resting his cheek on her head he speaks with low voice. "You know, he said I'd like ya." He grins a little.  
Val snorts in disbelief. "Sure ya didn't mishear 'im?"  
Kerry chuckles low and Val can feels the vibration in his chest. She sighs and closes her eyes, trying not to think about Johnny. Thankfully she's exhausted enough to quickly fall asleep under the steady rise and fall of Kerry's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from Johnny that Val remembers is from my Val / Emmerick fic [I'll Be Your Animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465145), where Johnny says this to her.
> 
> visit my [WorldAnvil page](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/anthologies-of-2077-nereol) if you wanna read my stuff with pics, quotes, music and other stuff
> 
> nereol.tumblr.com


End file.
